


As The Ice Melts

by Sevka (TheFaultInOurHeads)



Series: Of Snowflakes and Avalanches [1]
Category: Snow Cake (2006)
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Alex is more sentimental than he likes to admit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Autistic Character, Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Melancholy, Snapshots, Vivienne is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurHeads/pseuds/Sevka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, Vivienne Freeman doesn't die on impact, and Alex stays around, waiting for a miracle. Part One in a series of little Snow Cake Fix-It snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Ice Melts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted there to be Snow Cake fanfic. I also wanted Vivienne to not die, and Alex to not drive off into an uncertain future. This is my attempt to keep together what belongs together. Initially, this was supposed to be a chaptered fic, but because of the quite varying length of the snapshots, I decided to make them a multi-fic series instead. Sequels to come!  
> Feedback is always appreciated.

It is nearly eleven o’clock in the morning, and Alex puts his packed bags down next to Linda’s front door. Glancing out of the window, he briefly wonders how often one can experience ones world being profoundly shaken without slowly going insane. It has now been a week since the accident, and no matter how much he doesn’t want to, he has to leave. This strange, newly found peace is not meant to last. Alex looks at Linda, but as usual, she doesn’t meet his eyes. He smiles. It wouldn’t seem right any other way. He hesitates.

“Can I call you once a week?” he eventually asks, knowing that he should not take Linda by surprise if he can avoid it. Linda’s prompt answer is a genuinely puzzled “What for?”, and he has to fight another smile.

“To ask about Vivienne.”

Silence follows. Alex knows that Linda is processing his request in her very own way, no doubt assessing his motives and filing everything neatly away in her brain for further reference. After a few more moments of silence, she breaks into a happy grin.

“Perfectamundo!”

And in this moment, Alex simply knows that he will never be able to stay away.


End file.
